A Childhood Dream Made Real 2: A Friend Meets the Friends
by Little Ms. Fangirl
Summary: This is the sequel to Haley's Story. This time she's bringing along a friend for an adventure.
1. The Second Beginning

My name is Haley. It's been almost a year since I was given my gift to visit Kenai, Koda, and all the other friends in their world. I was the only one that knew about it. Well, I was until I came to trust one of my best friends whose name is Ash Baxter. We met about a month after my adventure in Kenai and Koda's world. He has hair as black as ashes from a from a fire. His skin as pale as the snow in the winter. He's about the same age as me which is about 14. His normal outfit was a pair of black jeans, a black lon sleeve shirt for 'Tool' and black worn out combat boots. Anyways, I decided to tell him about my interest and such. Turns out, he liked _Brother Bear _as I did! I invited him over to my house so we could hang out in my room like we usually would and I told him my story. "Really. You went inside a vortex and were taken to Kenai and Koda's world? And you were given a gift so you could visit them whenever you want? I love _Brother Bear_ as much as you do, Haley, but this is crazy! I think you've gone a little overboard." Ash didn't believe me one bit, so I decided to show him. "Fine. You don't believe me? Touch my necklace." I told. "I'm not touching your-" I cut him off, "Just touch the dang necklace!" He quickly put his hand on the necklace. "I wish to be with Kenai and Koda." I whispered into the necklace. Ash looked confused, then a a burst of light emerged from the necklace and warped around us. We were gone.

When we opened our eyes we were bears in Kenai's world. Ash carefully opened his eyes and looked at me and screamed in horror. "Ash, easy it's me! It's Haley!" I told him trying to calm him down. "You're a bear! How can I understand a bear?" I rolled my eyes and pointed to the stream next to us. He looked down and screamed again. He was midnight black bear with amber eyes. The amber in his eyes were the color of fossilized amber. He had dark gray spectacles of fur around his eyes. "I'm a bear! How can this be happening?" He asked in fear. "I told you already! My gift. You've told me how much you loved _Brother Bear_. I thought you'd want to meet your heroes. Here let me see where they are." I took out the round glass communicator that Sitka gave me. "Hey guys where are you?" In the piece of glass, Kenai and Koda appeared. I saw Nita in the image, too. I had forgotten that Kenai had met her during the past year and were now mates. "Oh, Hi Haley. We're over by Crowberry Ridge we'll wait here for you. This time, we saved the raspberries for you." Kenai replied. "Ok, thanks Kenai. I have someone here that's been wanting to meet you. You'll meet him once we get there, bye!" The image blurred out and we went on our way.


	2. Introducings

"So you're actually friends with the real Kenai and Koda?" he asked me. "Yeah, not just that, but I'm their sister. Not like related sister, but at heart sister." I told him. "That is so cool! I still can't believe we're bears, though!" he exclaimed. "In none of my wildest dreams would I have ever thought this could happen." He was looking over himself again amazed. I could tell he was happy and excited. I knew I had made the right choice. "Hey want to see something?" I asked him. "Sure." He replied. I went to this extremely thick tree with twisting branches, golden leaves, and was very tall. I started to climb up it and stopped, "C'mon!" He started following me up the tree. We made it to the top where there was an opening in the leaves and branches. "I found this place a couple of days ago when on a trip with Kenai, Koda, and Nita. Just look at the view!" He gazed out into the beautiful scenery. There were mountains, plateaus, rivers, and valleys. The sun glowed onto it all of them making it look like a picture that you'd see in a craft store. "How do we get down?" he asked me with nervous while looking down. "We're bears psycho! We just climb down." I climbed down first then he carefully came after. "C'mon we better get going. If I'm gone too long, they're going to start eating the raspberries they said they'd save for me." We laughed as we went on.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I was showing my friend something." I told them as me and Ash arrived. "That's fine; we're looking forward to meeting him." Nita said with a smile. "Guys, this is my friend Ash Baxter. Ash, this is Kenai, Koda, and Nita." I introduced them to one another. "He's a big fan of you guys. I finally was able to trust him enough so I decided to tell him about my gift." I looked at my necklace and then changed the subject. "Ok, now where are my beloved raspberries?" everyone laughed as I made my way and started digging into my berry treat. "Hey Ash! There are tons of berries here; they even have your favorite! Blueberries!" I waved a branch of blueberries almost setting him into a trance. He rushed over and joined us in the fun.


	3. First Comes Fun, then Comes Danger

Koda was running around and I decided to join him. We tackled each other, played tag, climbed up trees, the normal friendly bear fun thing. Ash just watched us. "Go on Ash, join them. Koda is always up for another playmate." Kenai guaranteed. Ash smiled an evil but still playful smile, and then ran after us. "Oh no! Ash is coming! Run!" we laughed as we all chased each other. He finally caught up to us piled right onto us. We couldn't stop laughing. "C'mon you three, we have to get to the Salmon Run if we want to get the biggest fish before they're all eaten." Kenai said as we all got up still laughing. "You remember the Salmon Run, don't you Ash?" he nodded his head real fast. Of course he knew what it was! We walked and walked for a while, Koda started to talk. All he said was stuff like "Bucky this and Bucky that." I could tell Ash was getting slightly annoyed. "He seemed a lot less annoying on the T.V." he whispered to me. I chuckled, "You'll get used to it. I've been used to it for a whole year." "Haley, do us a favor and hurry ahead to see if we're anywhere close to the Salmon Run, yet. We're trying out new paths to see which would take the shortest amount of time." Kenai told me. I nodded and ran up ahead.

I looked around and sniffed hoping to get a whiff of bears, birds, and salmon. Nothing. I sniffed again, there was a familiar scent in the air. "Oh no." I thought to myself. Out of the bushes appeared the face of a hunter! He had a long wooden tube in his mouth, a lot what looked like an Indian style tranquilizer. He blew and a dart came out before I could say a word. The dart hit me right in my neck. I pushed it out with my paw, but everything got real blurry. I stumbled and fell to the ground. I was out cold. Lucky for me, the dart was filled with a kind of poison that could only knock someone or something out, so I wasn't dead. Other men came from the trees and quickly took me away. What was left in my place was the round glass communicator.

"Haley? Any sign of the Salmon Run?" Kenai asked emerging from the woods with everyone else. He looked around in confusion, "Haley? Where'd ya go?" He sniffed, he smelled humans, but none could be found. "Guys, I can't find Haley." Kenai said. Ash looked around, in the corner of his eye; he caught a glimpse of light emerging from a pile of leaves. He removed the dead leaves and saw my glass communicator. "Hey look, I found her communicator." Ash brought it over to the crew. "Haley wouldn't go anywhere without this." Nita said in a worried tone. "Kenai!" Koda called. Kenai trotted over to where Koda was looking at small peculiar object, he looked it over and gasped. "Oh no." Ash was confused, "What is it?" Kenai carefully picked up the dart and showed it to Ash. "A tranquilizer dart?" Kenai sighed, "The hunters have Haley."


	4. Danger Among Another Tribe

"What?" Ash was stunned. He was frozen in shock and couldn't move. "Ash calm down." Nita tried getting him to unfreeze. Ash unfroze, "Calm down? Calm down?!" Ash's voice getting tense, "Haley was captured by hunters, probably going to be killed, and you want me to calm down?!" "Ash, dude. No need to get all fired up, they're humans, we're bears. We can take 'em." Koda put a paw on Ash's shoulder. Ash took a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah, you're right. We can take 'em. We're all bears here, and we bears need to stick together." Kenai sniffed the air, "smells like they went east. Wait, that's where Mammoth Tribe lives!" "Who's the Mammoth Tribe?" Ash asked him. "The Mammoth Tribe is an awful tribe that has these darts that first puts an animal asleep. Then, they take them back to their tribe where they lock the animals in cages. Finally, they personally kill the animals and take their fur. Since Haley has those highlights in her fur, they probably want her special." A look of horror wiped across Ash's face, he started freaking out again. "Oh no. Oh no. She's gonna die. My best friend's gonna die." "Ash, she isn't going to die, we're all going out to save her." Nita put her paw on his shoulder. He sighed. "Ok, let's go." The crew started walking following the hunters' scents.

When I woke up, everything was still a little blurry. I was still a little dizzy, but I was able to get up. I looked around and there were hunters covered in animal skins and different tattoos covered their body. I growled and roared, they stepped back somewhat frightened. I heard them whisper, "For a female, she has strong vocals. A good fighter she must be." I backed up and charged towards them. I ran, and BOOM! I smacked my face against something hard. I looked up, I was in a cage! It was a cage made of very hard wooden bars. I pressed my body against the cage, stuck my paw out and started to swipe at them. I roared as I did so. I screamed, "Let me out!" But what help did that do? They couldn't understand me, they were humans. "Down beast!" a hunter pointed his spear through the cage. I backed up to the other side of the cage so I wouldn't be speared. "Good, you understand." He removed the spear from the cage. He whispered to one of his fellow hunters, "What a beauty! She'll make the perfect coat." My heart started to race, "Oh guys, please help me."


	5. A Devious Plan

Meanwhile, the hunters were talking to each other in one of their huts, "I was thinking Turri, maybe instead of making her into a fur coat, why don't we train her into becoming one of our most fierce warrior pets?" a hunter giggled deviously. "Hmmm, not a bad idea, but what about her fur? It's gorgeous! Why don't we just kill her?" Turri asked. "Well my killer compadrey, we'd be able to kill more if we had a worthy opponent for each prize." Turri nodded in agreement, "Yes, Sukko. Now that I think, it is a good plan! We'll start on her right away, let's explain it to the others first." They left their hut.

"Hello my beautiful friend." I turned my head to see a hunter coming closer to my cage. I quickly got up, turned, and growled at him. "Whoa there, girl! I have an offer for you." He came closer. "If you become one of our warriors we will not kill you." I growled again. "We know you have friends and family out there somewhere, unless you become our warrior pet, we will not just kill you, but your family and friends as well." He blackmailed. The anger on my face disappeared, this was a choice I had to make, and the answer was clear. I nodded my head in agreement. "Good choice my friend." He opened the cage and let me out, "If you try to escape we'll just go after you, we have other warriors blocking all of the exits and entrances." I looked around, he was telling the truth, there was no way out.


	6. A Different Kind of Transformation

They trained me hard and harshly. They didn't let me eat until I finished my training and it was correct. Every time I did something wrong, they'd beat me. I had to learn how to attack in the right places and at the right time. They built tons of dummies to practice on. I had to bite lots of heads of, rip arms to shreds, and many other things that are too horrible to describe. Finally, too make sure that I was pure warrior; they built a dummy in the shape of a bear. I hesitated, I couldn't. Even if it was a dummy, I couldn't kill a bear! "Kill it! Or I shall whip you!" I still stood there, not moving. "I said destroy it!" he whipped me again, this time I was furious. I couldn't take the beatings anymore; my eyes went from a nice emerald green to a yellow with a ring of red around the pupil. I went charging towards the dummy and ripped into tons of pieces. They had done it, the old me was gone. What stood before them was a bear warrior, ready to attack its next victim. I let out a mighty roar as the dummy's head laid in front of me. The tribe cheered. The head of the tribe came towards me, "Your new name will be Ipiktok! Meaning Fierce Warrior."

Meanwhile, Kenai, Koda, Nita, and Ash were still following the scent of the hunters. "We're getting close, so be on your guard." Kenai whispered to the crew. "Quick! Into the trees, it's best we stay hidden." They all scrambled into the trees. "Kenai, is that the tribe over there?" Ash pointed to a small village with many huts and tons of wooden cages scattered everywhere. There were different animal skins hanging on the outside of each hut for decoration. "Yeah, that's it." Kenai said not looking away. "Kenai look!" Nita was pointing to a bear. The bear had dark brown fur with caramel highlights in it, and she was about my size. "Kenai, I think that's Haley!" Koda exclaimed. The bear was attacking tons of dummies and was given tons of food every time it was destroyed; there was tons of roaring, almost like an angry roar. "Something isn't right. Come on, let's get closer." Ash said quietly.


	7. The Hunt

They snuck down the tree and hid behind a thick bush near the village. They watched the bear; she was fierce, mean, loud, and a very good fighter. The dummy the villager was holding was ripped to shreds. "Very good Ipiktok! I'm very pleased with your improvement!" an evil smile went across his face. The bear stood there, her face pleased, but still angered. "It's time for us villagers to eat, go out with Turri, and grab us some food." The villager ordered. Another hunter came out; this one must've been Turri. "Come, we hunt." Turri went into a hut and brought out what looked like a saddle. It was carrying weapons such as spears, arrows, those blowing sticks, and some of those poisonous darts. He put it on top of the bear's back. "Let's go." The bear and Turri left the village and into the woods.

I was walking with Turri, a hunter from the village. We were going to get fish and some food for the tribe. I wasn't me anymore; I was almost like in a hypnotic spell. The harsh beatings they had given me to attack something changed me. All I cared about was the Mammoth tribe's people and to attack any stranger human or animal. In fact, from whatever trance I was under, made me blind about who was my family and who I really was. I was ferocious beast that scared everyone and thing and I couldn't control it! What happened to me? Not only had my personality changed, but my look as well. My eyes were now a death defying color, a bright yellow with a ring of blended red right around the pupil, my claw had extended, making them even more of a weapon, my teeth were much sharper, sharp enough to bite through wood. Finally the marks on my back, I had slash marks from the beatings and a couple of claw marks from previous fights from animals I had killed earlier. As we walked deeper into the woods there was the sound of a wolf. He was close, "Ipiktok, how 'bout a treat for the tribe." He smiled and giggled evilly as we turned in the direction of the wolf's howl.


	8. The Fight

Kenai, Nita, Koda, and Ash followed me by quietly going from tree to tree. "Come on guys, something's wrong with her. I just know it." Ash said. They all followed, and then stopped. The hunter and I stopped behind a bush and hid from a pack of wolves. These wolves were just a bunch of 'fraidy cats, because as soon as the sound of a twig snapping was heard, they ran off. I growled. Then Koda started to slip. He fell right behind me and the hunter! "Koda!" Kenai yelled in a whisper. I turned around to see the cub, I growled. "Hmmm. I guess we'll have the cub tonight, Ipiktok. Get him!" I followed his order. I roared with all of my might and started to get closer to him. "What's she doing? She's about to kill Koda!" Kenai asked worriedly. He jumped from the tree and stood in front of Koda. "No Kenai stop!" Nita yelled. He stood there growling at me. Ash was at the top of the tree watching the tension grow between the fight. He looked at me and then saw something that was very strange. "Nita look at Haley's eyes." "Ash, we're not even sure if that's Haley." Nita replied. "It is! She has her necklace! Look!" Nita looked at the green amulet around my neck, "It is her! Now what about her eyes?" Nita asked. "Look at them; aren't they supposed to be a nice emerald green? Look at them now; they're that yellow color with a ring of red around the pupil." Ash pointed out, "You're right Ash something is definitely wrong here."

"Haley, I don't want to hurt you! Just stop this is madness!" Kenai yelled out to me. "My name isn't Haley! Stop calling me that!" I snarled. I roared and charged towards Kenai and ran out of the way. I smacked into the tree I shook my head to make the ringing in my ears go away. "Get them before I bring out the whip!" Turri called. I grew more fierce, "No. Not the beatings. Listen to him and no more beatings." I mumbled. My eyes grew more red. "Beatings? Haley, what were they doing to you?" Ash mumbled to himself. "Nita I have an idea on how to get Haley to talk. You've got to listen." Nita nodded in agreement. "We have to tackle her to the ground and get her to focus. It's almost like she's in a trance. We have to snap her out of it." Ash explained. "Kenai! Get her over here!" Nita called to her husband. He nodded and led me to the spot right beneath Ash and Nita. As soon I was there, they jumped and tackled me to the ground. "Get off of me!" I growled in a monstrous tone. "Haley calm down! What's gotten into you?" Ash asked. "I told you my name isn't Haley! My name is Ipiktok." I roared at them. "I knew something wasn't right." Ash said. "What's happened to you?" "Get them now!" Turri was getting impatient. He pulled out his whip and cracked me on the shoulder. I roared and threw them off me. "It's the whip! They've pulled her into a trance of pain!" Ash said shocked. "They hurt her every time she doesn't do something right, and now she's a monster! They've turned her into a personal bear warrior!" "We have to snap her out of it." Kenai said. "But how?" Ash thought for a moment, and then he perked his head up. He had an idea. "Ok, first, get him out of here." Ash said. Kenai started roaring and swiping at the hunter getting him far away from me.


	9. Everything's Alright For Now

"Haley, snap out of it! He's not going to hurt you anymore you don't have to listen to him anymore." Ash tried telling me as I started cornering him. I turned my head, almost as if in pain, "No. You're lying he's going to whip me if I don't kill you." "I promise, he isn't there. He's not going to hurt you." My body kept cornering him almost about to hurt him, but my mind was saying another. "Just stop you don't have to do this!" Ash screamed flinching as my paw rose in the air ready to swipe. But I stopped, I didn't hurt him. I tightly closed my eyes as if in pain and opened. My eyes went from that evil red to my beautiful green eyes again. I looked around confused I groaned, "Ash? What happened? Where am I?" I sat down and rubbed my head with my paw. My head hurt badly. "Haley?" Kenai, Nita, and Koda came from behind me.

I turned my head to look at them, "Do you guys have any idea about what happened? One minute I'm in a cage, the next thing I remember is…. Is….. Uh." "You mean, you have no memory of what you were doing?" Koda asked me. I saw a big scratch across his arm, "Oh my gosh, Koda! What happened?" I freaked. "I-i-it's nothing!" he tried hiding the giant scar. "You did this, Haley." Ash's voice was soft. "What?" a look of fear was on my face. "Those hunters that captured you, they put you in some weird trance. They beat you a lot and you sort of lost it. You hurt Koda after he fell out of a tree behind you." Ash put his head down. I backed up away from them, "Koda. I-I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-." I backed up some more, tears starting to fill my eyes. Kenai came close to me, "Haley, it wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself." "It was me Kenai. That was the animal side of me." I told him pushing him away a little. "No it wasn't. Everyone has different sides to them, but only one side is their true said and that for sure wasn't it." I wiped some tears away and smiled at him. "C'mon, we better go before that hunter shows up." We turned to leave when, "Ah!" A spear created a huge cut across my back. We turned, Turri was back with some friends.


	10. Trouble

"Haley!" Ash ran to my aid, the cut was pretty deep. The others started to fight, "Ash you have to go and help them!" I told him still in some pain, "No! You need help." He said not leaving my side. "I know we're friends and you don't want to leave me, but I'll be fine. Besides, if you're my friend, you'll protect me by fighting." He nodded and ran to help. I got up to see if I'd be able to fight. I was able to fight, I roared, I swiped, I bit (only when I had to), I did everything possible. Me and Ash met side by side to fight, and then I looked to my side. One of them was pointing a dart at Ash! "Ash look out!" I pushed him out of the way letting the dart shoot into shoulder. Everything was getting blurry, and then I was out. "Haley!" was the last thing I heard.

"Guys!" Ash quickly pointed to where I laid knocked out. Some hunters were loading me up into a cage again about to take me away. Ash roared fiercely and scared them away. He swiped and pawed. All the hunters ran. They did it! The hunters were gone. They all ran to my side. "Haley?" Koda nudged me. I didn't wake up. "This can't be happening, my best friend is probably dead and it's my entire fault!" A tear dripped down his face, "Ash don't be hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault." Nita said comforting him. "What are we going to do?" Ash asked full of sorrow. "We wait. Let's just hope a second dart isn't fatal." Kenai sighed. They brought my favorite snacks, some salmon, and much water as there were able to in case I woke up. They waited hours and hours and I didn't even move. Koda laid down next to me, his face was nothing near happy. Then Ash came over, "I'm so sorry Haley. I'm so sorry." He slowly walked away. Then he heard a noise, it was me. He saw me move! "Guys look!" Then I slowly opened my eyes into the wonderful world God let me live.


	11. Final Destination

I got up and stumbled a little, everything was still clearing up. I fell down again. "You ok?" Ash asked me in a comforting voice. "Yeah, still a little dizzy. What happened?" I replied. "You were shot with a tranquilizer dart." Ash helped me up. I looked around to see all the food, "What's this?" "Oh this was for you, we thought you'd be hungry after your um, nap. Heh heh." Ash said. "Oh, thanks I'm starving. I haven't eaten in a long time." I ate everything that was given. "Hey, weren't we on our way to the Salmon Run before all this happened?" I asked. "Oh yeah! Come on Ash!" Koda exclaimed. "First let's find some place to rest for the night." Kenai said looking up at the darkening sky. We found a nice cave about twenty minutes away from where first started walking, it wasn't big, but it was definitely a decnt size to fit everyone. We all went to sleep right away. Ash woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. He dreamt about me getting shot with the dart. Instead of me waking up from the shot, I disappeared and had died. He was in complete darkness and had nowhere to go he was alone. When he woke up, he nudged me awake. "Ash? You ok? Why are you up so early?" "I had a really bad nightmare. I dreamt that instead of you waking up from the dart, you died and I was all alone again. I had no friends before you, and I don't want to lose that only friend." He said. "It's ok, Ash." I told him as I got up, "I'm here now and I'm fine. Here, let me help you go back to sleep." I told him to lay down and close his eyes. "Now just listen to my voice:

_A dream that's good, a dream that's bad._

_Let my song kill the bad dreams you've had._

_Just rest and a dream a dream of peace._

_I promise you nothing will ever break our friendship._

_I promise you._

_I promise you._

_I promise you that nothing will ever break our friendship."_

Ash was asleep and happy, just the way I liked my friends. It was nice to know he cared about me. Friends Forever were the words that were written on his forehead. I went to sleep happy as a girl could be.

The next morning we made our way to the Salmon Run. Ash met Tug, Mabel, the two lover bears, and the rest of the group. I showed Ash the waterfall ride; it was a tradition that we show new friends the only way possible: pushing them into the water when they weren't expecting it! Gets them every time! At the end of the day, we all gathered 'round to tell fish tales. I told about my magnificent view from the tree I found. Kenai and Koda told about Crowberry Ridge, and Nita told about her wedding with Kenai, he really liked that one. I liked Ash's the best though; it was about his first time here in Kenai and Koda's world. "Haley, I almost forgot to give this to you." He handed me my glass communicator. "Oh my gosh! Where did you find it?" I asked him stunned. That's how we knew someone had taken you, Nita said you'd never go anywhere without it." He told me. "Of course I wouldn't! It's the only way for me to communicate with my second family." I said. "Hey wait a minute! We've been gone for days! Our parents must be worried sick!" I laughed, "I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Whenever we come here, time in our world freezes, so it's like we never even left when we get back." "Oh." He looked a little embarrassed. "Well see you guys, me and Ash have to get going, but don't worry, we'll be back!" I said. "We?" he asked. "Well yeah! I took you here for a reason and seems you really liked it. So why not come back?" I said "Yes!" Ash said happily. Everyone waved goodbye. "I wish I was home." I whispered into my necklace. A light emerged from the necklace and warped around me and Ash. When we opened our eyes we were back in my room. "That was so cool! I can't wait to go back!" Ash exclaimed. I chuckled, "Best trip ever." I thought to myself.


End file.
